


Attempted Acquisition

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Angel: the Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic, Season/Series 07, Team, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah won the battle-- but SG-1 won the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attempted Acquisition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sulien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulien/gifts).



### Pending Acquisition

He's mouthy, petulant, and far too knowledgeable for his own good, but Lilah's dealt with his kind before and knows how to handle him. She's read his file, and her bargaining instincts have only gotten sharper since she died; she knows which buttons she'll have to push to acquire the 53-year-old teenager and his supposedly magical genetics for Wolfram and Hart, and she won't even have to lie to do it.

God bless those idiots that thought cutting Jack O'Neill, Junior Edition, off from everything he cared for was a good idea.

"We can give you back your team," she says with a winning smile.

He's still wary, but he's paying attention now, staring intently across the conference table. "How?" he demands, leaning forward in his chair.

"There's more than one way to clone a cat," she purrs, then taps a few keys on her laptop and turns the screen to face him. Three sleeping teenage forms are visible on its monitor, captured from a live digital camera feed.

He watches them for a moment, desperation burning in his eyes, then shakes his head.

"I'll need to see them in person," he hedges.

Lilah smiles. She knows she's already won.

 

### Something Ventured, Nothing Gained

Lilah stared grimly at the wreckage of the Las Vegas offices of Wolfram and Hart, grateful that she hadn't been the one in charge when the latest Special Project had blown up in its handler's faces. Not that she wasn't going to catch the blame for starting it in motion anyway, but at least she was still around to argue her case.

The introduction of the subject's equally cloned, young friends _had_ acted as a brake on his defiance, just as she'd hoped-- but the locals hadn't been able to resist making use of the other three's talents also, and eventually someone had gotten careless in monitoring the kids' communications.

Between Jack's mystical gene, Sam's engineering talent, Teal'c's strength and experience, and Daniel's ability with languages, they'd somehow managed to send certain, strategically located Ancient artifacts in the storage vaults haywire, taking the entire building down in a series of rolling explosions and escaping in the chaos.

God damn the idiot that had thought reuniting Jack O'Neill, Junior Edition, with everything he cared for was a good idea.

After all, facing God's wrath would probably be less painful for her in the long run than the Senior Partners' likely reaction.


End file.
